Conventional table lamps generally take up a large footprint on a table and are not secured to the table or the wall. As such, the lamps may fall or be knocked from the table, and table lamps are occasionally stolen from hotels. While some table-mounted, bolt-down lamps exist, their large footprint takes up a substantial amount of space on the table.
Additionally, conventional sconces and wall lamps generally have an on/off switch at the wall fixture for the wall lamp or otherwise at a wall switch elsewhere in the room where the conventional wall lamp is installed. But such switches are often placed in an inconvenient location for an operator of the lamp. This is especially so, for example, if the conventional wall lamp is mounted at the operator's bedside and the operator is attempting to operate the switch while lying down.
Furthermore, the design elements of conventional lamps may not be changed or, if the design elements can be changed, doing so requires rewiring the lamp. With lighting technology evolving to provide longer life light sources, such as LED, the conventional table lamp may outlive the design preferences of the lamp's owner. For example, a hotel's design changes about every seven years, and existing LED light sources may last twenty-one years or longer under estimated hotel guestroom use. Thus, an LED light source may have an operating lifetime more than three times longer than the aesthetic lifetime of the conventional lamp in which the LED light source is installed.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other shortcomings in the prior art.